


First Frost

by babyblueglasses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coulson Reference, Dreamwalking, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is exactly as Tony Stark wants it to be, and that’s exactly why Loki’s going to so enjoy tearing it apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is exclusive to ao3 and cannot be posted anywhere else.

It was gentle, that skyline. 

Far off in the distance, barge lights flickered off the surface of the Hudson River, leisurely glassy lights on the water. Like the starry sky above them, the city lights lay splattered across the channel in tiny orbs like drops of paint. They spoke nothing of the terror of two years ago, when the city was torn apart by those unearthly creatures, that hole in the sky that he fell through as they perished around him.

He had worked hard to put that memory behind him. Not because it had been a failure, no, it was anything but a failure. They had saved countless lives from a horrific end beneath the bomb. He had put his own life on the line that day. No, that was not what Tony had worked to forget. What he wanted to forget was the memory of that phone call dropping as he was cast into the void, and the horrific feeling of guilt at the thought of leaving her behind that followed. Heroism aside, it haunted Tony that he could’ve left such a gash in the heart of Pepper Potts. Not that she would break, Pepper was strong. God, Tony knew she was. It was just that when that call dropped, Tony Stark realized how much he utterly loathed himself for bringing her grief. 

That was a humbling thought, so Tony had tried gulping it down beneath scotch and 180 proof and expensive wine. Well, champagne tonight. This was a celebration tonight after all. 

He looked back from that skyline over at her, taking in the way that hazy light reflected off her strawberry blond hair. That clever smile of hers meant she’d caught him looking. 

“This is a grievous abuse of company funds,” she quipped softly. 

“What? Chartering a private yacht? Surely you must be kidding. How else are we supposed to admire our fine work?” Tony gestured towards Avengers Tower with his champagne glass. They’d just completed integrating a new security system in addition to a new lab. 

Presently the boat rocked over a wave, bringing the two closer together. Not that they minded. “You’re right. I can almost hear Jarvis admonishing Hawkeye from out here.” 

“Hey. He’s the one that wants to try sticking virus-laden arrows in the electrical outlets.” 

“Very true,” Pepper replied. 

As a moment of silence fell comfortably between them, Tony took it as an opportunity to congratulate himself privately. Pepper was probably getting all starry-eyed over that skyline right now, no pun intended. Yes, Tony Stark could be one romantic son of a bitch, he told himself. He was on a yacht under a starry sky. Oh how he wished that he could read her thoughts, just to hear her praise that skyline. 

“You can really see the light pollution from out here too,” Pepper said, breaking the silence.

Damn. Shit, Tony loved her. “Well, if we left New York to stargaze outside the city lights then we wouldn’t be able to write this off under Avengers Tower, now would we?” He answered.

“I guess not,” she grinned. 

He moved in closer, struck again by just how god damn he lucky he had managed to be. Would he have imagined a gentle night like this hitting him in all the right ways in his younger days? Probably not. No, never. 

And yet the life that was about to take his was anything but gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be a lie to say that his mind never strayed from revenge. Not that he would be a stranger to lies, but it was a lie all the same. It was always there somewhere though, even in his gentler moments. 

He’d had time to think though, now. He’d had two years to think. It was a shame that a good part of that first year had been dedicated to outsmarting his way from the grip of Asgard. Well, it couldn’t have been helped. 

He was ready now, though. He was ready to extract revenge, but not carelessly. He wouldn’t come in at the front of an army like before. No. This time he would slink his way in like the trickster he was. He would unravel the Avengers before they even knew he was there. 

What better way to begin than with the man of iron? Did he not finance that pitiful team? Was it not his genius that led their weak little brains forward? It was a shame that the man of iron’s pitiful, primeval Midgardian technology had gotten in the way of his scepter last time. 

That wretched pile of deformed metal wouldn’t trouble Loki this time. He wouldn’t even see that grotesque suit. The suit wasn’t keeping Tony’s mind safe, and that was where Loki was headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, bite-sized plot developments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

From above the flickering lights of the Hudson, he watched. Tony was an idiot to keep a mortal woman around him. How would he play out this weakness? What would be the most savory way to sink his teeth into this human fallacy? Love. What a vulnerability. 

He’d planned to tell Jane Foster as much, but he had been sorely disappointed. Thor had hidden her. Of course he had. What surprised Loki was that as of yet, he had been unable to find her. Not that it mattered. He had an eternity to make Thor miserable. Tony was mortal.

Mrs. Potts was clever, he had noticed that. Though it bewildered him that she’d chosen to stay beside a rouge element like Tony. It was fortunate, for him, though. Who was he to guess the hearts of the fools of Midgard? 

Scenarios fanned out in front of Loki on how best to handle his retribution. Yet as he gazed across them, none of them were satisfying. Bringing injury upon Mrs. Potts was too easy, and it would only motivate Tony. Loki didn’t want that. He wanted Tony to crumple in on himself like a dead leaf. No, he would rip the love out of Tony’s life like an tooth without anesthesia, leaving him to bleed. Then as Tony scrambled to put himself back together, Loki would rip apart his surrounding life. That was how a particularly wicked thought crossed Loki Laufeyson’s mind, his unhinged smile flicking up like a jack knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“Mrs. Potts, there are ten messages waiting for you,” Jarvis said as the woman walked into her room at Avengers Tower. “Shall I play them?”

“Not now, Jarvis,” Pepper said tiredly, taking off one her heels. It left a sore red stripe where the back had cut in as she’d slipped getting off the yacht. Her mind was still a little hazy from the champagne. “I’ll get to them in the morning.” 

“You also have an invitation to be the key note speaker at a business conference in Seattle waiting for acceptance.” 

She took off her coat and hung it on the back of the chair beside her desk, noticing a neatly stacked pile of unopened mail. “I’ll look at it in the morning, Jarvis.”

“I might also add that the payment for your consultation for S.H.I.E.L.D. has arrived?” 

“Great,” Pepper said dismissively.

“And—-“

“Jarvis,” Pepper addressed the A.I. “I will take care of it in the morning.” 

“I’m afraid this is rather important, Mrs. Potts. Your presence is requested by Loki Laufeyson.” 

She blinked. Had she heard that right? “Repeat that, Jarvis,” she said calmly, taking the brief moment between her request and his reply to pick the letter opener up from her desk. 

“Your presence is requested by Loki Laufeyson.” 

“When?” Pepper asked, fingers tightening around the hilt of the letter opener. 

“Presently,” Jarvis answered. 

Pepper looked around the dark, empty room apprehensively. This was too surreal to be happening. With each empty corner her eyes fell upon, the more apparent it became that Loki Laufeyson was not there, but it only made the next glance more terrifying. 

“When was the request made?” Pepper asked the voice. 

“Just now,” Jarvis replied. 

“Jarvis, alert the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell them that contact has been made by war criminal Loki Laufeyson. Initiate pre-emptive security mode. Begin tracing where contact was made from.”

“Jarvis?” 

The room was empty in sight and sound. 

Pepper knew even before she turned. She hadn’t expected him to be so close, to sense the odd musk that came off him. “Mrs. Potts,” he grinned as she met his eyes. “So charitable of you to meet my request on such short notice.” 

“What do you want?” Her voice shook but her face was calm, collected. 

Loki stepped back, as though that were a gesture of great kindness on his part. “I need information from you, Mrs. Potts.” 

“Forget it,” she answered instinctively. 

“My quarrel is not with you,” Loki said softly, slurping through the syllables as though twisting the words in the air. “Just give me the information I need and I’ll be on my way.”

He stepped forward, and in the same motion, Pepper lunged forward and shoved the letter opener up under his ribcage. In the same sick moment Pepper felt the low grade metal bend against Loki’s under armor like an L. 

She looked at those eyes with fear, all too aware that her failed attempt had created an enraged god.

She was surprised however, to see those same green eyes wincing in pain, that tall frame of his falling to the floor. Pepper stepped back, around the form to make her way to the door. Shaking, her bare feet stepped towards the door. 

That’s when she felt the hand wrap around her ankle. Pain shot up from the raw mark left behind from her heel where the hand now suffocated it in a vice grip. With a panicked yelp she kicked the god in the face, feeling cartilage give way to her heel. 

“Now that one actually hurt,” she heard the voice say reproachfully from below her. There was a crack. She felt blood on her foot, but when she looked down, there was none on the god’s face. Loki released her ankle, grabbing her wrist in the same deft movement. She felt him place the letter opener in her hand as he rose to stand over her, a faint smile playing on his lips. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying this. She would break his nose with her fist this time, she decided. 

“I did ask nicely,” Loki pouted. The fist at Pepper’s side uncurled. She was distracted, watching memories pass through her mind in a blur. The first time she saw Tony. Their first date. Fixing the arc reactor in his chest. And, that was private how dare you. At last she watched their date from that night pass before her. In the wake she saw those manic green eyes. Those mirthful green eyes above that unhinged smile. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Potts.” 

“What have you done?” It came from her in one ragged breath, fury and shock curling through her veins. 

“I wanted your memories, Mrs. Potts, so I took them. Well, I didn’t take them. I made a copy of them for myself. So it’s not really stealing, is it? It’s not any different from what I did to your computer.” 

“Jarvis?” Pepper said incredulously. “You copied Jarvis?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Mrs. Potts,” Loki answered in Jarvis’ voice. 

Then his eyes narrowed, amusement blowing out of them in one swift instance. “You will forget my visit,” he said. Then he was gone, leaving Pepper Potts to wonder how she’d gotten turned around. Noticing the blood on her foot, she quietly remarked that she must’ve scrapped herself up on the yacht worse than she thought, and as soon as it was washed off she was going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary. Alright, great, let's get started.

One lone snowflake drifted through the gray morning air, coming to perish on the armor of one very miserable man.

Tony had barely slept that night. He was trying to erase the nightmares now, as he worked over the armor. It was pointless to be out in the freezing morning. The armor didn’t need work. But Tony needed to sit up on that balcony and work. 

Thor had come to him in one of the dreams, delighted at first. Over what, Tony could not remember. Then the nightmares had come, and one after another they rolled in, snatching up every nasty memory to play over and over that they could.

 

“Tony,” Pepper said from the doorway sometime later. “Come inside, I need you to sign some papers.” He knew from her tone that she didn’t, but he appreciated the attempt all the same.

“It can wait,” he answered. She walked out into the cold.

“This can wait,” she said, picking up the polished metal from his hands. He was grinning, quite involuntarily back at her when her eyes darted off to something on the horizon. 

He turned to see what she did. A long trail of gray smoke, spiraling in the sky. “Time to suit up.” 

In minutes he was hurling towards the trail, Jarvis in his ear. “Sir, there appears to be a life form at the end of the trail.”

The thrusters softened his descent as he followed the gray rings down. It was with a sharp curse that he recognized the green cloak, the horned helmet. “Forget it,” Tony said.

“Sir, it appears to be Loki Laufeyson, heir to Asgard and relation to Avenger Thor. Shall we inform them that we allowed him to die?” 

With the rage building within him, it took Tony a moment to accept the point of Jarvis’ accusation. As much as Tony didn’t want to deal with Loki, he didn’t want to deal with a grieving Thor. 

With a heavy sigh Tony landed beside the unconscious man. He turned him over, checking for vital signs. “He appears to be in critical condition,” Jarvis chirped. 

“And how can that be when he has no injuries?” Tony said in deadpan. 

“Massive internal bleeding, Sir.” 

Tony frowned. What was protocol in this situation? Should he get a stretcher? Wait. No, fuck it. He’d seen Thor take worse hits and get up without a scratch. They were gods, weren’t they? With resignation, Tony picked up Loki and put extra power into the thrusters. His mind buzzing with questions, he raced toward Avengers Tower, not noticing that the smoke trail in the sky had disappeared completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint's just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing bringing him in here,” Clint said. 

“It’s the most reasonable course of action,” Steve interjected. “Next to Shield, this is the most secure place in the city.”

“Uh, more secure than Shield,” Tony said. 

“And this way we’ll be the first to get our hands on him,” Natasha said. The rest of the team looked nervously toward her. If anyone was going to interrogate Loki, it was going to be Natasha. She already had an excellent record on the god. 

“So how long until the thunder god shows up?” Bruce asked. 

“We haven’t actually told him yet,” Tony said. “Considering that we don’t know if our client is going to die or not.” He gestured at the man on the table. 

“Is that what we’re calling him now?” Clint said. 

“He’s our prisoner,” Steve said informatively. 

“Really? I thought the restraints were just for hospitality purposes,” Tony answered. Steve rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“Maybe this is the obvious question here, but what are we going to do when he wakes up?” 

Everyone looked over at Bruce. None of them had wanted to ask. 

“Well, we get him some magazines, turn on the Tivo,” Tony ventured. 

“Does he even know what those are?” Natasha said.

“Does Steve know what those are?” Clint asked, looking over at the captain with a self-confident grin. 

“Enough of this. We need to come up with a plan,” Steve said. “We should contact Shield and pool resources.”

“No. We are not letting them take a shot at this first,” Tony said. 

“Sir, vital signs are in critical,” Jarvis said again.

“Yeah, you keep saying that Jarvis, but we can’t find anything wrong with him. Aside from the obvious being knocked out cold.” Tony frowned and ran a hand over his goatee. “And the falling out of the sky thing.” 

“I say we just shoot him and be done with it,” Clint said spitefully. 

“We at least move him to a secure location,” Steve said. They thought it over a brief moment.

“The lab?”

“The lab.”

“No, all my toys are down there,” Tony said. “I don’t want him playing with my stuff.” 

“We’ll move them then,” Steve said. “Your lab is the securest room in this place. Can’t even get in there to grab a cup of coffee.” 

Twenty minutes later the newly renovated lab was stripped clean, leaving nothing but reinforced, impenetrable walls in the below ground level and one restrained Asgardian. 

The Avengers were still as undecided about what to do twenty minutes later. 

“He’s dying and we have no idea how to treat him. Unconscious, he’s useless. We can’t do anything with him,” Tony said for the fiftieth time. 

“We’ll set up shifts,” Steve said at last. “We’ll just watch him until something changes.” 

“So we’re going to watch him? Like what? Like waiting for a bomb to go off?” Clint crossed his arms.

“Do you have a better idea?” 

None of them did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the crew plays babysitter roulette with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

It wasn’t Tony’s shift until late evening. That was more than enough time for Tony to come up with some tests that he wanted to run on Loki. They weren’t Steve-approved tests, but they were curiosity approved. That was good enough for Tony.

“Where are we at with this, Jarvis?”

“Still in critical condition, Sir.” 

“Do we know anything else, Jarvis?” 

“Information about Asgardian medical practice is extremely limited.” 

“Well, we’re about to change that,” Tony said. Their client, as they jokingly referred to him, was wearing simple scrubs now. Actually, they were Tony’s. They were smattered with oil, he noted with a grin. Oh, how Reindeer Games would love to see how elegant he looked now. They’d locked up all of his belongings in another room. They’d hooked a heart monitor to Loki, not that they thought it made any difference. They weren’t sure what they were looking for. 

Tony had meant to take blood samples, but had been pleasantly surprised to see Bruce carrying out vials of his own when they traded shifts. Bruce was studying it now, looking for well. How to put it scientifically. Magic. 

It begrudged Tony to admit that he was completely out of his league to try and figure out magic. Not that that’s what it was, Tony told himself. It was some sort of science. He’d figure it out and they’d have one up on Loki the next time they met. 

The first test Tony had devised was to basically just poke him with a stick. Not that he expected the god to hulk out, but maybe there’d be some magical reflex in it. Steve would call it stupidity, but Tony decided to call it reflex maintenance. He picked up a rubber mallet from his bag. 

That’s when he grew aware of the conspicuous green eyes staring at him. 

For a moment it paralyzed him. 

“Please,” the god whispered. “Just let me die.”

 

It was not what Tony had been expecting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

Tony hated to admit it, but he found the tiniest bit of sympathy in him for the monster pinned cruelly to his table. 

“Jarvis, alert the Avengers that Loki has decided to wake his ass up.”

“Of course,” the A.I. answered. 

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty,” Tony snipped. 

“Please,” Loki said, closing his eyes. 

“Oh, let you die? Why should you get the choose your death when you made the decision for so many people?” The words came quickly, and with them, Tony’s realization that he was even angrier than he had realized. “Do you realize how many lives you’ve ruined?” He paused. “Do you care?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Loki said quietly, choking over his breaths. “You’ve never been used as a weapon. Your haven’t stood to profit off the deaths of others.” 

Son of a bitch. So Loki had done his homework. Yes, Tony Stark had been a weapons manufactuer. But he hadn’t lead an army onto New York. Tony would be damned if he let Loki use it against him. 

“A hero like you has never stood to lose anything in his life,” Loki said, trying to turn his head away. “You’ve never been betrayed by those closest to you.” 

“Save the soap opera,” Tony replied coldly. “Jarvis,” he barked. 

“Yes Sir.”

“Assemble! Let’s go!”

“They have been alerted.” 

Tony sighed irritably. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through him that made time feel like time was standing still. He could just feel those green eyes looking up at him again. Resolutely he decided to ignore them. It really dragged on Tony that Loki was trying to use his life story to gain favor against him.

“Tony,” the voice from the table said quietly. “Just do this for me.”

The way Loki said that reminded Tony of something, but as he searched for what it was exactly, the doors to the elevators opened and the Avengers walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“Damn it!” Clint swore when it became apparent that Loki wasn’t waking up any time soon. He’d really had some choice words for the bastard that had played around with his mind. 

When those doors opened and the Avengers walked in, Loki walked out. Mentally, at least. They stood around him for a few minutes, mulling over why he’d asked Tony to let him die. Bruce pointed out that they didn’t even know how to keep him alive, let alone die. That was when Tony got up and walked out, leaving Steve to take the remainder of his shift. 

Tony wandered upstairs to find Pepper and ask her advice. Or to complain and give her trouble. That always made him feel better. But she was overcome by paperwork and quick to remind him that her 12% was the only part of the company that made money, so he ended up alone in his room, staring at the moved contents of his lab.

It was zero surprise to Tony when Loki miraculously woke up during Tony’s shift again. 

“Why don’t you just get on with whatever it was that you wanted to say to me?” Tony said gruffly. 

“Did you call for Thor?” Loki asked. Tony chose not to answer. He’d put the request through Jarvis, but Thor hadn’t answered. Loki waited in the silence for some time. 

“This was one war for you. I’ve had centuries.”

“You’re a slow learner, then,” Tony answered.

“Just do this for me,” Loki said. That phrase again. This time Tony registered what that reminded him of. Pepper. “Please, Tony.”

“What?” 

“Just before I die, I have to tell somebody.” 

Tony watched him now, distantly. What did he care what the murderous god needed to confess? That he was a villain? Yeah, Tony already knew. 

“I regret it,” Loki said softly. 

“Regret what?” Tony said, ignoring the expectation for delicacy that Loki so overtly craved with his whimpering confession. 

Loki looked at him with such unabashed remorse that Tony felt embarrassed, and then closed his eyes. Tony spent the rest of the shift involuntarily running that line back and forth through his mind, while Loki laid in apparent unconsciousness, laughing to himself in the far corner of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint finds a better use for Pringles chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“It’s been three days,” Steve said at their morning meeting. “We should make contact with Shield. We can’t hide this from Fury forever.” 

“Why hand him over to Shield when Tony can charm it out of him?” Natasha smirked. 

“It must be my good looks,” Tony shot back. 

“What good looks?” Natasha asked. 

“I can’t find anything on his blood samples,” Bruce said from the back of the table. “Three days of research and we don’t know anything else about this guy. We really need Thor.” 

“There hasn’t been any answer from Asgard,” Tony answered. 

“That’s not like him,” Steve said. 

“He does have a kingdom to run,” Natasha reminded them. “Sort of.” 

“Well whatever regret is chewing Loki up, I hope it kills him,” Clint said. 

None of them had an answer when Tony told them about the god’s cryptic message. 

The conversation drifted elsewhere shortly after that. Again, they had no idea what to do. 

And again, Tony was unsurprised when Loki miraculously woke up again just as his shift began. 

“Oh, he’s awake!” Tony gestured in mock surprise when he felt Loki’s eyes on him again. How was that possible, exactly? Tony hated it. “Why don’t we skip the foreplay and cut to the chase,” Tony said, turning to look at him. 

Loki only glared at him. “I am dying, Stark.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said carelessly. 

“Do you think I would permit such indecencies were I not?” 

“Probably,” Tony answered, enjoying the glowering that he got in response. 

Loki flicked his tongue across his teeth in an oddly familiar way that made Tony deeply uncomfortable. “Does this please you to see me this way?” 

“No,” Tony answered immediately. “Nothing you’re going to do is going to please me, except shutting that mouth of yours.” 

“Hnnnn,” Loki answered, dragging his bottom lip in slowly, ever so slightly. Again it was familiar, and that familiarity made Tony uncomfortable. It seemed so out of place. That crazy bastard. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. Tony was aware that Loki was awake, staring at him, but he chose to stare forward instead. 

“Stark,” Loki said. 

“You were doing such a nice job being quiet,” Tony said irritably. 

“Please let me die in dignity.” 

“For god’s sake, you are not dying!” Tony shouted, standing up from the chair he’d been sitting on. “You’re playing your head games or whatever bullshit it is, Jarvis! Jarvis!”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell Clint it’s time for his shift.” 

He took in a deep breath and looked down at the god below him. “Does it please you to be babysat this way?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been held captive by the company you keep, Stark,” Loki replied darkly. 

“You know what? Send Natasha down instead,” Tony said. A second later the elevator opened and Clint walked in. It was too late.

This time Loki did not close his eyes. “Oh hey! My favorite captor!” Clint said, walking up to the table. He leaned in close. “My eyes aren’t blue this time, boss.” 

“Neither are mine,” Loki replied dryly. 

“I had so much fun when you reorganized my memories last time,” Clint said, leaning in. “Tell me where it hurts, boss, so I can fix it.” He leaned hard into Loki’s stomach, watching for any change to indicate pain. 

“Now this is a party,” Natasha’s voice came from the elevator. 

“Clint!” Tony said admonishingly, surprising himself. Clint had one hand around Loki’s mouth, turning his lips into little duck lips. 

“Quack!” Clint said.

“It’s okay, he just thinks you’re a bird like him,” Natasha said as she approached the table. The horrendous glare eminating from the god like a toxic wave made no secret of his absolute rage at being humiliated.

“Quack!” Clink said again. 

“Seriously, stop that,” Natasha said, though a smile danced on the corners of her lips. A moment later Clint swore as the god’s incisors bit into his fingers. He ripped his hand away, waving it back and forth as though it had been burnt.

“You’re lucky that wasn’t my bow hand.”

“You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t have rabies,” Natasha corrected him. 

“No, we tested for that,” Tony said with a grin. 

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t kill you,” Loki said, rubbing his libs against each other. It was in that moment that Tony felt immense pity, and then remorse. They had no right to be acting that way, even if this god had been responsible for the deaths of people they cared about. Then he remembered Coulson and felt the anger from earlier pooling up in his stomach. 

“So what’s your play?” Natasha said, taking the chair that Tony had left in his outburst. Loki rolled his eyes and looked away. “Surely you don’t want to die?”

“He’s not dying,” Tony said.

“He let Clint make a duck mouth out of his face,” Natasha said pointedly. Then she turned back to Loki. “Tell us how to cure you, and we’ll find a way to get you to pay us back.” 

“Still trying to balance that ledger, Agent Romanoff?” He smirked. 

“Still dying?” Clint cut in. “How did you fall out of that sky, anyway?” 

“I was being pursued by something,” Loki said. “Something far too dangerous to wrap your little mortal head around.” 

He closed his eyes. “It is of no importance now. When it comes into this world I’ll have long crossed into the next plane.” 

“Just let me die.” 

Natasha looked up at Tony, at the dark contemplation in his features. “Clint, I think your opinion’s been accounted for, so would you take this next shift?” 

“Sure thing,” Clint answered. 

“Clint!” Natasha scolded from the elevator and she and Tony watched Clint go in to make duck lips again from behind the elevator door. “I’m not sure that was such a good idea,” she said, “but he’s the most logical choice. I already know what his choice will be.” 

“This wasn’t the meeting I envisioned us all having this week,” Tony said. Natasha didn’t answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

It was up to Tony to lead the meeting. As much as he’d miss making snarky comments from the back and turning to Bruce for reactions, there was no way around it. Not at this kind of meeting. Instead Steve sat in Tony’s usual seat. Pepper was there too, although she wasn’t a usual addition to the Avenger’s meetings. Tony needed her input. 

“So it appears that we have a dying god on our hands,” Tony said. “And not just a dying god. One with a request.” 

“We need to hand him over,” Steve said. 

“And what? Let Shield torture him before he dies? That wouldn’t exactly be compliant with the request.” Tony crossed his arms.

“What’s the request?” Bruce asked.

“He wants to die with dignity,” Tony said. 

“Are we certain he’s dying?”

“He let Barton make duck lips with him. Loki seems like a means to an end kind of guy, but there’s no way he’d endure that if he could help it,” Natasha said.

“So how do we comply with that request?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know,” Tony said. “Untie him and give him his reindeer cloak back. Transport him somewhere other than a cell, probably.” 

“Yeah, give him the means to break out,” Bruce said. 

“That’s why we’re having a meeting,” Tony said. 

“He’s done a lot of awful things, but that doesn’t justify us treating him like a toy,” Pepper said. She shrugged and made that little smile that made Tony’s mind resolute every time. 

“I think Barton’s punishment enough,” Natasha said. “Besides, I think we can handle him. Really.” 

“It’s the honorable thing to do,” Steve said. 

“You know I’m not about to treat anybody like a monster,” Bruce said.

“Alright then,” said Tony. “Let’s go downstairs.” They somberly headed towards the elevator, leaving Tony and Pepper behind.

“Be an Avenger,” Pepper said. 

“I know,” Tony said, and left to greet the rest of the team.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

There was a ring of pringle chips around Loki in bitten pieces where Clint had tried sticking them in as a duck bill. It was a tame reaction, Tony thought absently, considering that Clint could easily murder the guy. He didn’t stop to question how Clint had gotten the chips. And as funny as Tony wanted to find it, the scene just gave him a knot in his stomach.

Clint didn’t look over at them until they were inches from the table. Then he stepped back as though nothing had happened. Loki spit the chips that were in his mouth out with tired anger. His eyes stayed plastered to the ceiling. 

“We, uh, we’ve decided to honor your request.” Steve announced, stepping back into his captain role. 

A spark hit Loki’s eyes, but aside from that subtle note, he had no other reaction. 

“We regret that we have been unable to make contact with your brother,” Steve continued.

“I’m not,” Loki said. 

“How exactly do you want your request honored?” Tony said. 

“I want you to bring me my things so that I may get out of this insufferable attire, and I want to be released from this table. Then I want to be taken out of this dank prison so that I might see the sky before I pass on.” 

“Sounds like an escape plan to me,” Bruce mumbled. But then he caught sight of the chips on the floor and thought Loki was cunning, but not that cunning. To be entirely truthful, he felt sorry for him.

“That’s what you discussed in the meeting,” Clint said matter-of-fact-ly. 

“I’ll go get—-” Steve started.

“I’ll get it,” Clint said and walked into the elevator. 

“Last chance for a cure,” Natasha said. 

“We both know there isn’t one,” Loki replied. 

With that they stood in silence, waiting for Clint to return. When he did Steve loosened the restraints and lifted Loki up, seeing that the God couldn’t do it himself. It was a small relief that Loki phased into the costume, or whatever it was that he did, but he was still immobile. They all sort of looked around at each other, Natasha and Clint mouthing not it at each other behind the god’s back. It was Steve that leaned over to help the god up, and Loki noticed, for a brief moment the god let him, before lashing out like a coiled snake to do it himself. 

Steve and Tony took one side of Loki each, helping him to walk toward the elevator doors. All the meanwhile, they pretended they weren’t helping him, an illusion that he accepted.

When Steve had brought Loki in that tower, he felt angry, and quite honestly, a little afraid. Sure they had beat the guy’s ass before, but it had taken all of them to do that and they were short one man this time. Well, not man, god. And it was hard to hate Loki so much when he was incapacitated like this, leaning against Tony begrudgingly and asking to die. He could feel Loki’s thin frame hit against the armor where once healthy muscle had kept it in place. 

Tony thought about collapsing from palladium poisoning and moved in a little closer, taking more weight on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“So what do we do now?” Clint asked in a whisper once they’d set Loki down on a chair up on the roof. 

“It makes little difference to me,” Loki answered, making Clint jump ever so slightly.

“It’s not like he can get off the roof,” Bruce said. “Can he?” 

“No,” Loki said, rolling his eyes forcefully. 

“We take shifts,” Steve said authoritatively, heading towards the door. They followed him out, leaving Tony as the odd man out, and Natasha making “you go get ‘em, charmer” eyebrows at him as the door closed.

Shit. 

That was all that Tony could think. Shit. Well. Tony thought of that frail body hitting against ill-fitting armor and relaxed a bit. He sat down next to him. He picked up one of the glasses of water and spun it around, watching the little whirlpool.

Loki turned his head, grinning faintly. “Willing to be seen with me, Stark?” 

“Sure,” Tony said without commitment.

They were quiet a little longer before Tony felt his curiosity start in. “So, we don’t know what you’re dying from. Wanna tell me what it is?”

“Poison,” Loki said simply. “It’s slowly paralyzing me.” 

“Surely there’s an anti-venom.” 

“Not everything can be fixed with your technology,” Loki answered cooly. He closed his eyes.

“You’re not even going to let us try?”

“I’m far more clever than you. Why pretend?”

Tony scoffed. 

“So, this poison. We didn’t find traces of it in your blood.”

“It’s from magic. Use what little faculty you have to recall what I said about technology.”

“Charming,” Tony said.

“I like to think so,” Loki answered.

Tony looked over and saw that Loki was biting his lip again, ever so minimally. 

When would it be someone else’s shift?

“I’m grateful,” Loki said suddenly. 

“For what?”

“This,” he said, gesturing up at the sky. Tony looked up and saw nothing but dreary fog and pollution across an overcast afternoon. 

“So, magic,” Tony continued. “Anyway you could give me a sample of it?”

Loki laughed. Not cruelly, but of true amusement. “Haven’t you had enough of it in battle?”

“Humor me,” Tony said. 

To his surprise Loki held out his hand. Tony looked around him, and then picked up one of the water glasses. Into it Loki dropped a little patch of gray mist. 

“That’s magic. Well, poisoned magic.” 

“Great,” Tony said. He’d analyze the shit out of it once his shift ended. 

Loki shifted in the chair beside him, struggling to prop himself up on one arm. But once he did, that oddity he’d been causing flared back up again. He’d seen that pose before, that comfortable stare. He knew it intimately. What was it doing looking at him from behind Loki Laufeyson?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

Tony spent the rest of the night in the lab. That arrogant god. The antidote had been rather simple. It was simple science, simple chemistry. That was it, Tony decided. Magic was just applied chemistry. 

“Tony,” Pepper said, walking in. Tony had a bottle of green liquid in his hand.

“Antidote,” Tony said, pointing to it. “For our angry god.” 

“He’s not dying then,” Pepper said. 

“Not even close.” 

Pepper frowned. “I was going to tell you that I’m going to Seattle for a business conference, but I don’t want to leave if he’s going to be a threat again.” 

Tony shook the drink. “Did I say antidote? I meant antidote with a heavy sedative.” He set it down on the desk. “He’s so wrapped up in magic that he can’t see a simple formula.” Tony held out his arms. “Anyway. You were saying.” 

Pepper sat down in his lap, leaning back against him. Naturally he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes fell shut as her head leaned back, and her tongue traced his jawline. “You still haven’t signed the papers I asked you to,” she said, pulling away.

“Not fair,” he moaned, pulling her back in and finding her lips. “It’s not a business day.” 

“Monday then,” she whispered back. 

They knew this game perfectly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

Tony handed the green drink over, trying to force back memories of his struggle with palladium with the confidence that was bounding up in him now. 

“What’s this?” Loki said, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re on your deathbed, what do you care?” Tony answered. “Now are you going to accept it or will I have to force feed you?” 

Tony couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. Here he was not only saving a member of the Asgardian royal family (and there had to be some amazing payback for that), he was sedating an escaped convict in the same swoop. At the very least, he’d have Thor’s gratitude and they would all rest assured that they were done with Loki once and for all. He would hand Loki over to Shield this time. Asgard had messed it up enough already. Surely they wouldn’t mind outsourcing prison duty to Midgard. And he had a lead on Loki’s magic. He was, Tony thought watching the god drink down the concoction, a genius after all.

A sedative. Did Stark really think that he could fool him so easily? He had to give the mortal credit, though. He had a limited pool of resources to draw from. Loki found it pitifully easy to read the man, even before he’d taken Pepper’s extra knowledge. Give him a simple little puzzle, make him feel like he was winning, and Tony Stark wouldn’t look back. They had been right, though. There was no way that Loki would’ve allowed such a disgrace upon him. Not ordinarily. But it was too easy to play on Tony. Loki could see him touch the arc reactor frequently when he visited. He was thinking about that poisoning, Loki just knew it. And Barton. Well, now he’d have ever the more fun thinking of creative ways to punish Barton. 

Loki figured he had just enough time to feint appreciation to Tony Stark before pretending to go under the sedative. He wasn’t going to borrow Tony Stark’s psyche—-he was going to rule it.

And so two triumphant men looked at each other, both believing they’d won. 

Loki gasped, rolling his eyes back into his head in a way that made Tony uncomfortable again. Then he wrapped a golden light around him briefly—- child’s play, really —-and looked back at Tony with absolute devotion. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done,” he crooned, standing up and leaning into Tony, wrapping his hand around the man’s neck and pushing his thumb down into just the right spot. Loki brushed his nimble tongue along the sensitive shell of ear beside it. “Thank you.” 

Tony did not want to admit what he was feeling. No. Not for Loki. Not for Coulson-killing Loki. 

Loki stood back, one arm strongly braced against Tony still. “I am ever indebted to you.” Tony said nothing, but Loki saw his pupils dilate and knew that was a victory. He let his eyelids flutter and fell into Tony, pretending to pass out. It was all Tony could do to keep the lanky form from knocking his smaller frame to the ground. He shoved Loki back onto the bench where he’d been and looked down. Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“J-Jarvis.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Contact Shield. Tell them we have Loki Laufeyson in custody.” Tony drummed his fingers anxiously awaiting the response. Shit. The sooner this creature was out of his life the better. 

“They have requested that he stay in your custody until they can send over a specialized agent in the evening, sir. I have informed them of Laufeyson’s sedation. They want to pull a particular agent out of the field for transport, Sir. What shall I tell them?”

“Great. See them then,” Tony said. He called Steve up to drag the god downstairs again. They set him on the couch in the common area. The team had mixed feelings about Tony’s cure, but mostly they were grateful that they wouldn’t have a troubled Thor to deal with. 

Tony meant to sit there with the team, waiting for the shield agent, but something came over him and he fell asleep sitting upright in one of the chairs.

“Probably didn’t sleep working on that cure,” Steve said. 

—-

The god’s long black tresses slipped over the bare skin of his shoulders like butterfly kisses. He let out a sigh, tracing his breath along Tony’s cheek. Slowly, he traced his teeth along that sensitive ear of Tony’s, moaning as he did so. 

How did he know all the right places, Tony thought, slightly infuriated. Why did he feel himself slipping slower and slower into the immortal creature’s grip? Tony scratched down the god’s back, digging his nails in just enough the make Loki arc up against him. Those sanguine eyes staring mischievously into him. He didn’t mind it, so much, Tony decided. 

Loki felt his way into the mortal’s mouth, then pulled back and bit down on Tony’s lip possessively. Loki was enjoying the conflicted form in his arms. The man was so torn between the bizarre attraction he felt to Loki and the rationality of his waking life. He began drumming those slender fingers along the arc reactor, beating them up a little closer to the mortal’s neck each time. Then he had that face between his hands, so lustful and wanting. Tony wanted him, there was zero doubt in that. He reached back for Loki at the slightest departure. But Loki would take his time. He had Tony eating out of the palm of his hand. Well, not literally, although that was an idea. No one had said revenge couldn’t be fun. Now what was that thing that drove Tony mad? Oh, right, Loki remembered, leaning in with a grin.

—-

“He’s gone,” Clint said when Tony woke up. “An agent took him while you were asleep. You were out cold. Are you sure you didn’t get some of that sedative yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Tony lied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one wants to acknowledge the existence of feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

That had been simple. One illusion later and Loki had escorted himself out of Avengers Tower. He, or rather Jarvis, called later to inform the crew that the Asgardian was under tight lock and key and that the issue would be top secret and confidential until they decided otherwise. 

So where did that leave Loki? Oh, right. The Avengers believing him under their control, Tony Stark believing himself a hero. The man of iron finding a crush wedging its way into his heart and what was that, oh, Loki had almost forgotten. Tony drowning himself in a pool of loathing, feeling like a cheater every time he saw Pepper for dreams where he cried for the god in a way he had never longed for anyone. That was all Tony, Loki thought. Not that Loki would ever tell Tony. There was no need. He met the mortal in the realm of dreaming, and Loki knew that the man was his. It delighted him to look in and see the distance growing between Tony and Pepper in the waking world as Tony tried to rationalize it. 

There was seldom a time that the god stopped to think on, what was it that he called it? Sentiment. At an earlier time, he had, of course. A lot had changed since he’d fallen through that hole in space. 

In the place that had once held those thoughts there was a closed door. Maybe it wasn’t even closed. Maybe it was open and there was just no one there to walk through. Loki could play these vicious head games with Stark because it didn’t even scratch the surface. A petty game like this could never dive the depths required to get to that door. Still though, when Loki replayed some of their memories, he remembered with a bitter pang what love could be like. It was better though, to forget. He’d just look through Pepper’s memories so that he could play this little game. That was all.

So why did he find himself replaying one scene so often? It was late afternoon. A hazy light had fallen into what Loki could only assume was Tony’s office. He could feel Pepper’s smile in her memory, the warm beat of her heart speed up as Tony approached. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered softly, and Tony leaned in, wrapping his arms around behind her. 

“How much?” He whispered back with an impish grin.

“Oh, thirty, maybe forty percent.” 

“Hmm,” he said, brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Maybe I could convince you to change that to fifty percent?” He leaned in, over the desk that Pepper was now sitting on. “Or, if we’re feeling particularly ambitious,” he said, kissing down her neck, her shoulders flexing up and down at the gentle touch, “Seventy percent?” 

Pepper’s arms wrapped around behind him, pulling Tony up onto the desk over her. “We’ll see,” she grinned, grabbing a kiss from him, leisurely running her tongue along the inside of his mouth, drawing a frustrated grasp of longing from the man. He pushed the pile of papers from the desk, and the delighted laugh that was Pepper’s faded in the trickster’s mind as he shut the memory away. He hated to let it go any further. They were both so damn happy in it, it was repugnant. Yet, without really meaning to, Loki rewound the memory back again. “I missed you.”

When was the last time the god had heard someone say that?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

It was only supposed to be a quick morning meeting. That was it. Just a run down of everyone’s plans for that day and a quick check in with SHIELD. That was all that it was supposed to be.

Tony hadn’t intended for it to turn out the way that it did.

 

Somewhere between Steve outlining for the hundredth time what proper safety in the mansion should look like (okay, okay, Tony admitted that it was he who had been leaving things around the tower just to upset the captain, like spilt orange juice on the kitchen floor) and Clint trying to find an excuse to retell his Loki story again, Tony had found the time to notice a particular mannerism in Thor. 

The blond haired god had this subtle habit of running his thumb along the tops of his other fingers while absently thinking about something else. He was bored, or focused on something else, Tony decided. He could hardly blame the god, these meetings always went on for too long. He watched Thor run his fingers like that again. Why did that look so familiar? 

Maybe it was nothing.

No. Tony knew it had to be something. Why was that simple thing driving him mad? He knew that he’d seen it somewhere before. 

Then it hit him.

He’d seen Loki do the exact same thing. He’d seen the god turn from him and cast a glance down at his fingers as dismissively as he could. Tony had tried to say something to him, what was it? Tony couldn’t remember. He remembered watching Loki run that slender thumb of his along the blunt, short nails of his long fingers. He flexed his hand and watched apathetically as little green sparks appeared and vanished so quickly that Tony doubted he’d seen them. Why wouldn’t Loki listen to what he was saying? Tony would have to settle for watching those adept hands flex back and forth, drawing the attention of the one he wanted so desperately. 

That was when the rest of the dream had come back to him. Why, why, why did he have to notice Thor doing that? If he hadn’t then he wouldn’t have remembered those lips at his, the warm breath from the god’s lungs ensnaring its way into his own lungs. He wouldn’t have remembered the sound he made, oh god the sound. When he’d felt Loki hook those fingers around his hips and slowly trail their way up his sides, under his shirt, pressing against each rib and the spaces between them as though the god had all the time in the world. And then, just as Loki was about to pull that shirt up over Tony’s head, as Tony gasped in anticipation, instead he used the strained fabric to bring Tony’s face right up against his. Foreheads pressed together, the god let out a raspy but controlled groan and then snaked his tongue down Tony’s cheek with a grin and then slid himself into Tony’s mouth. No one had ever teased Tony quite like this, not even Pepper. It only he could get rid of that damn shirt, if only he could feel the press of skin on skin…Loki chuckled, a low, throaty chuckle as Tony tried to rid himself of the shirt. ”Not yet,” he purred, tracing a line from Tony’s adam’s apple down to the pit of his neck. “Not yet.” 

Suddenly Tony realized that he was still sitting at the table in the morning meeting. Shit, what had his face been doing in that time? He hoped his expression had been one of bored remoteness, not the arousal that his body was inconveniently starting to point out. Tony looked around the table as quickly as he could, but it had seemed that no one had noticed. 

“The son of a bitch has probably never even had a girlfriend,” Clint was saying. 

“He’s been around hundreds of years, of course he’s had a girlfriend,” Natasha argued back. 

“That is the truth,” Thor said. Natasha shot a triumphant glance over at Clint who simply glared in response. “Loki has had many companions.” 

That caught Tony’s attention. “You’re saying our little prisoner has a prom date?” At the word prisoner Thor flinched a little, sending a wave of remorse through Tony. Maybe he should’ve been a little kinder. 

“I do not know about this ‘prom’—-“ “You know, a date,” Clint interpreted. “A Jane,” he said, grinning a bit. 

“I do not think Loki has allowed himself to be loved in some time,” Thor said quietly. Tony wasn’t sure why, but was that relief he was feeling? “He cannot even show love for his family, to think that he would open for another, it’s—-“

“Madness,” Tony offered. Damn, why was he feeling giddy all of a sudden? “It’s madness.” 

Thor opened his mouth, but before a sound came up, he stood from the table and left. For the second time that morning Tony felt remorse. 

“Shit,” Tony said. “Should’ve phrased that differently.”

“It’s true,” Bruce answered quietly. “Loki’s mind is a bag of cats, after all.”

“No it’s not,” Tony answered instantly. Why did he do that? Bruce looked surprised. “I mean, it’s twisted, sure…” He couldn’t bring himself to speak poorly of Loki. His brain reminded him of the god’s velvety voice down against his throat, then trailing along his ear, his fingers freeing him from the shirt at last… “I need to start my day,” Tony said, flustered. He rose up from the table, walking very carefully. “I’m going to my lab.” Those dreams are what’s madness, he thought as the elevator took him down. Even now he could hear those whispers in his ear, driving him mad. 

Tony thought back to the god as he’d last seen him. Fragile, recovering from poison. Tony’s antidote. He remembered the way he’d supported the god’s body, the way it fell against his, the absent muscle and oversized armor. He wondered how he was doing in SHIELD’s grip. No, he worried. He really worried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

The next thing that happened didn’t exactly go according to the god’s plan. Not because he hadn’t considered all the possibilities, of course. He’d never make such a mistake. No, the problem was that he’d underestimated the effect he’d had on the human’s compassion. 

He had been so enjoying watching Tony struggle with the bizarre dreams and memories he could not place. He had really enjoyed watching the strain that it was putting on Tony and Pepper’s relationship (not enough to break it, not yet. Loki would be patient, and wait further, it was too much fun to stop now).

He had even calculated how manipulating Tony’s sympathy for him would make it possible for him to let Loki in past the contempt and hatred he had for the god. Loki had trashed New York, after all. Yet Loki never thought Tony would overcome that contempt for compassion. He’d figured that once Tony assumed that Loki was on lockdown in SHIELD headquarters, Tony would leave him there. 

That’s what Loki would do, after all. What was logical about trying to spring the captive that was tormenting you out of a perfectly locked box? 

It was this that troubled him that morning as he quickly worked through scenarios in his mind to fix it. 

——

 

It had only taken the morning for Tony’s worry to get the better of him. He’d remembered that dream and that had made it all the harder for him. It was just one phone call, he told himself. Just a quick phone call to see how the god was doing and that would be it.

“Jarvis. Place a call to Nick Fury.”

“Right away, Sir.” 

There was a brief dial up sound promptly followed by the sound of Fury picking up a receiver. He hadn’t adopted an AI system like Jarvis, Tony thought. 

“Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Just checking in to see how our little prisoner is doing. You know. Making sure that he’s participating in nap time, getting along well with others, what his report card says.” 

There was a brief pause. “Who are you referring to?”

“Our little Asgardian, who else?”

“Stark, I’ve told you before not to use this line to make prank calls.” 

Now it was Tony’s turn to pause. “You really don’t know what I’m talking about? Loki? As in transferred to your custody Loki?”

“Transfered? Stark, we’ve never even had him in custody. He’s back on Asgard. Are you feeling okay?” It was the genuine tone of concern on the line that really worried Tony.

“Nick. A couple of weeks ago I brought back one dying, incapacitated god to Stark tower. He was dying of some sort of poison. We really thought he was going to die, Nick.” Tony paused, wondering just how much Fury was going to kill him for what he said next. “And I cured him.”

To his surprise, Nick Fury said nothing. Tony took that as a nod to continue. “We alerted you and you pulled a special agent out of the field just to escort Loki to your facility. You yourself told us that he would be a classified prisoner. We pretty much assumed that it was a life sentence for the guy. You really don’t remember any of that?”

“I’m not saying that I don’t remember it,” Fury said carefully. “I’m saying that it didn’t happen.”

They both knew what that meant.

“Son of a bitch!” Tony threw a fist down on the table in frustration and then slowly sat himself back up, running a hand through his beard.

“Tell me everything you know,” Fury said. “We have to know what we’re dealing with before we get anywhere.”

“Jarvis must be compromised,” Tony said quickly. “That son of a bitch had me cure him, cure him! He came to the one place he knew could help and played us.” Tony stood up from his desk, eying one of his suits. “I’ll come to you,” he said. “Who knows who else can hear what’s on this line.” With that he disconnected. 

The first thing that Tony did was manually shut Jarvis down. He disconnected the entire tower. Then he went on foot to each of the avenger’s rooms and relayed the situation, greeting their anger and disbelief with an amplified version of his own. “I KNOW WE’VE MADE A MISTAKE!” He bellowed at Steve, throwing the captain’s door shut. Could Steve not just let it go for once? Fuck. 

With that he suited up and shot out of the tower, leaving a disgruntled team to assemble a plan of their own. Halfway to SHIELD he remembered that he’d neglected to tell Thor. That was for the best, really. Tony didn’t want to be the one to tell him. 

Tony was grateful that Fury didn’t start out with a reprimand. “He’s not a gifted liar for nothing,” was all that Nick said. “So instead of whining about it we’re going to get off our asses and formulate a plan.” 

“Great,” Tony said, instantly grateful that Nick was on his side. “Where do we start? Where do you think Loki went?”

“He could be anywhere in the cosmos by now,” Fury said. “We can’t have that.”

Tony crossed his arms, irritated. Fury relaxed, saying his next words while gently motioning with one hand down as if to soothe Tony. “But we know that he’ll be back here. We just have to be one step ahead of him when he does. Now, I want you to run through Jarvis and see where the leak is. You might be able to trace back Loki’s location, to wherever he was infiltrating from. And we also have Thor.” 

Tony let out an audible groan. He did not want to find out what mood the god was in when he got back. “Loki might not like to admit it, but he’ll be back for Thor just like Thor is always heading back towards him. They’re magnetic,” Fury said with conviction. “So we’re just going to accelerate that.” 

Tony nodded. “And then what?” 

“That antidote. Please tell me you didn’t show Loki how to make it.” 

“Of course not,” Tony answered. “But I worked on it on my computer. If he’s had access to my system, he’s got access to that file.” 

Fury pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “How long does it take the antidote to work?” 

“Complete recovery should take hours after administering. I’m not entirely sure since I mixed it with a sedative last time,” Tony said.

Fury smiled at that. “So even if the god would be carrying the antidote on him, he’ll still be momentarily incapacitated. All that we need then, is to poison him. We can take him down after that.” 

Tony smiled, feeling the first bit of power that he’d felt over the god since the dreams began. It was enchanting. To not be at Loki’s mercy for once. 

“Loki might think he’s gotten away with something,” Fury said, a certain sort of triumph rising in his voice that was uniquely his, “but he’s given us the greatest weapon against him.” 

Tony nodded. “Thanks, Nick,” he said and turned to suit up again and leave. 

“Stark,” Fury said. “Loki needed you to figure out the antidote for him.” 

“I know,” Tony said with annoyance. 

“Well, to me that says you’re pretty damn smart. Smarter than him, even.” 

The grin that passed over Tony’s face was as vicious as it was joyous. He looked back over at Fury who just dismissed him with a nod. He wasn’t the director for nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gods lack conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

It took just two hours for Tony to create the poison, but twelve more to run through Jarvis until he was satisfied. The only indication that Loki had disturbed the system was a few signatures of spiked energy intake when the faulty messages had been placed through. Magic? He rolled his eyes. 

When Jarvis went back online Tony put a call through to Fury who told Tony to transfer his call to Thor’s room after a brief update. To Tony’s surprise Thor hadn’t even reacted when they told him. He’d just taken in one long sigh with resignation and nodded his head. Tony actually felt bad for him. 

Fury was going to create a public tribute day to Thor. He was convinced that Loki wouldn’t be able to avoid ruining this day for Thor in some way. At the very least he’d be present, in one form or another. They were willing to try. They just needed one shot at Loki, just one, to incapacitate him. 

——-

Loki hadn’t expected to see Tony working on the poison when he’d checked in on him. From the shadows of the room he watched as the mortal furiously created the gray substance, muttering to himself. Loki had a sinking feeling that everything had gone very, very wrong. He watched until Tony placed a call to Fury to let him know that the poison was done, and then hung up, saying that he was beginning his work on Jarvis. 

That night Loki waited in the dreamscape, expecting the mortal to appear, more conflicted than ever. He envisioned Stark standing before him, eyes saying “you played me again you son of a bitch,” body saying “that only makes me want you more.” He ran through the scenarios in his mind of how he’d make Tony twitch beneath his touch, how he’d keep satisfaction just beyond the poor mortal’s reach, how his lust blown eyes would roll back in his head as the god’s fingers did whatever they pleased. 

But Tony never appeared that night. Loki was alone in his dreams, and as the dawn approached, he realized something. 

He missed Tony.

And that made him furious.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plots begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

Things were getting out of hand now. He had to hurry or they’d be beyond help. It couldn’t happen, no not like this. 

It was supposed to be simple. Take Tony away from Pepper, watch Tony collapse under the failed relationship of the love of his life. And if Loki got a little pleasure out of it, well then, that was just a bonus. 

Then after Tony was miserable, drinking himself into denial over Pepper and soaking in self-loathing, Loki would start in on the rest of the team. Particularly Barton. They’d all start toppling in on themselves like cards, until the day Loki appeared and burned that tower to the ground in front of them, just to prove that he’d won. Just to show them that he was in control, that they’d never really beaten him. 

He was supposed to be in control. 

But he wasn’t, he realized. He wanted Tony, and as long as he wanted Tony, that gave Tony some sort of control. Loki knew that. If he wanted Tony, he couldn’t kill Tony. If he wanted to feel that mortal shudder beneath him, if he wanted Tony to want him, then he wasn’t as in control as he thought he was. 

I missed you, he heard Mrs. Potts saying in her memory. Suddenly Loki regretted taking those memories. They reminded him of a being he once was, still was, if he was completely honest. Fortunately, he wasn’t. 

And the longing. Oh, how he’d forgotten how awful it was to long for someone. 

He tried to distract himself with other plans, but the mortal’s face kept returning to his mind. After much debate, Loki decided to pay a visit, just to see, he told himself. 

The Asgardian materialized in the shadows of the lounge, invisible in their embrace. The entire team was assembled there.

“You’re probably used to things like this,” Tony was telling Thor. “You probably have parties like this all the time on Asgard. But if anyone can throw a celebration, it’s New York.” 

“Not that many,” Thor answered. 

“Really?” Barton asked. “Aren’t you a prince though?” 

“But a festival in my honor is not that common,” Thor said. “I don’t think we’ve had one since my coronation.” 

“Coronation?” Barton said, far more impressed than Loki thought he should be. It was a mistake to come here. 

“Yes,” Thor answered, smiling warmly. 

“I don’t know if this can top a coronation,” Natasha said, a challenge to Tony.

“Politically, no. But as a ceremony, yes,” Tony replied. “Billionaire playboy,” he said, gesturing to himself, “I kind of know how to throw a party.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Banner smiled this time. 

“Thursday can’t come fast enough,” Tony shot back. “Then you’ll definitely see.” 

Loki leaned back into the wall, seething. Not only was this human beyond Loki’s control, but he was celebrating the god’s not-brother. 

Could there be a greater insult? 

It took everything that Loki had not to announce himself from the shadows and pummel them both into the concrete. 

Tony was laughing and running a hand through that ruffled mess of hair on his head. Tony threw his head back a little, the muscles in his neck flexing. How his lips wanted to trail down that neck, down to his collarbones, to suck the delicate skin there until the mortal pulled the god down against him, moaning helplessly. 

He remembered the way that Tony looked up at him, those articulate eyes pleading to the god in their own way of worship. It had been years since someone had stared at Loki that way. Every night Tony had found Loki in that realm of dreams, and every night his eyes had looked at him the same way. Loki’s green eyes dilated wide when he saw Tony approaching, though he stood still. Tony walked to him with such confidence, a man who the world bent for, who was accustomed to knowing all of the answers.

Except for why he was so drawn to the god, except for the conflict between what he knew was right and what he wanted. But wasn’t Tony Stark used to just taking the things he wanted without a second thought? No, not when it hurt Pepper. Not when it was with the one that had hurt them so deeply. That’s what made the affair so horribly conflicting for him. Yet he couldn’t overcome the desire he felt for the god. He took the strange man’s emerald cape in his hands, determined not to let the god get the upperhand again.

He always appeared in his war uniform, that was how Tony knew him. With one arm holding the cape strong, so that the god couldn’t pull away from him, Tony grabbed one of the horns. He held it for a moment, just to let Loki know that he had control of it. Loki’s breath shuddered, just barely, but he could tell from Tony’s face that he’d heard it. Tony swayed the helmet with his hand, just for the pleasure of exerting some control over Loki and then pulled it from the god swiftly, watching his sleek black hair fall from it in inky halos around the god’s face. WIth a loud clank the helmet hit the floor and rolled away somewhere. With a moan Loki leaned in and wrapped his arms around Tony, flexing his hands down Tony’s bare back. Instantly his mouth was at Tony’s neck, desperately searching its way up to those lips. “Not yet,” Tony said back, pulling the god down over him by the cape. The dreamscape morphed into a dark lounge, the dreamers laying against a leather couch. “Not yet.” 

Tony began undoing the criss crossing leather around the god, but as their position made that especially difficult, Loki just let it dissolve away. He was impatient to get what he wanted, and Stark was showing uncharacteristic restraint this time. Bare-chested and cape-less, Loki sat up from the mortal, purposefully thrusting his groin into Tony, and knowing from the shuddered reply that he was winning again. “What troubles you, Stark,” Loki whispered, pulling himself up against Tony again. “Tell me what you want,” he said into the man’s ear. 

With a stubborn stare Tony looked at Loki. Damn it, Tony thought. He wanted to be in control this time. He thrusted up against the god, watching with satisfaction as the god curled in on himself a little, tension building. He pressed his palm into Loki’s chest, forcing him to sit up again. Loki pushed down against Tony’s cock again, spreading his legs out over the mortal’s hips, trapping him. Tony smirked and instead took his own shirt off, as slowly as he could. Loki watched him, infuriated by what the tease was doing to him. But to say so would be to admit defeat. Instead he ground down against the mortal again, a thin smile crossing his lips when he heard Tony groan. There went the shirt. The remaining fabric between the two had little chance of making it much longer. “What is it that you want,” Loki said again, his finger circling the mortal’s sad little electric contraption. “Just tell me.” In response Tony reached up and pulled Loki down, his fingertips digging into the god’s shoulders. Loki let out a little hiss and bit Tony’s shoulder, just hard enough that he was sure he’d left a mark. 

“I think you’re the one that should be telling me what he wants,” Tony challenged him. Swiftly Tony hooked his fingers down into Loki’s trousers, teasing the fabric. “Come on, just say the magic words and I’ll grant your wish.” He rocked his fingers back and forth, pulling the tight leather as hard as he could. 

“I’m the sorcerer here,” Loki corrected him, smugly running a hand down Tony’s chest. He stopped at the mortal’s trousers, and then just to show that he could, dissolved them in a crackle of magic that startled Tony. Loki looked down at him triumphantly, daring Tony to contradict him.

“Not going to join in on the fun,” Tony said back, pointedly eying Loki’s trousers. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Loki’s hands wrapped around his cock, tight. Then Loki just slowly let his hand slide down Tony’s length, watching the mortal with detached interest as he did so. Loki wanted to watch him break, to give in and beg. Tony’s lips parted as Loki did it again, but he didn’t say a thing. So he was being difficult. Loki reached up with the other hand and slipped his fingers into Tony’s mouth, grinning viciously as Tony sucked on them. 

“Just say it,” Loki cooed at him, his soft, velvety voice conflicting with the sharp, unhinged green eyes of his. Tony could feel the god all around him, each of his senses parting and giving way to one pure desire, one honest wish. His lust blown eyes looked up at the god, begging. But his mouth wouldn’t say it. 

Loki let go of his cock, the now free hand smearing precum up the mortal’s skin as he slowly slid himself down on top of the mortal. ”Fine,” he sighed, letting his warm breath cross Tony’s closed lips. “Forget about it.” 

Instantly Tony’s hand was around Loki’s ass, holding on tight. Loki’s eyebrows raised in an “Oh?” sort of way, his lips smirking. There was Tony, overcome by lust and faltering underneath him, desperate for him. A dangerous little twitch of a grin played at the corner of Loki’s mouth, but he said nothing, waiting. Panting, in spite of himself, Tony ran his other hand up Loki’s chest, twisting a nipple there. Effortlessly Loki pinned Tony’s hands up on either side of his head. He leaned in close, his nose barely separate from Tony’s, just so that Tony could fully see the prideful gloat flickering in his vicious eyes. “Alright,” Tony gasped, closing his eyes to escape that gaze. “Just fuck me already.”

“What?” Loki asked playfully.

“Please,” Tony said with annoyed resignation.

Tony turned around presently now, still at the morning meeting. Loki watched him lustfully, remembering how he’d pounded into him with abandon, how achingly the mortal’s body had contracted beneath him as he came, how ravenously he had begged the god, crying out his name again and again. 

He would have that mortal again, because he wanted it. And that was all that mattered.

So the planning began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick Fury does not get paid nearly enough for his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“Now remember,” Fury said with the patience of a father that is saying something to a child for the hundredth time, “When he appears you are to release the poison as quickly as possible. Get him out of civilian range, or take him out instantly.” 

There were no quips from the team today. Just a silent nod from Steve. Despite SHIELD’s confidence in the plan, there was a massive risk involved. Luring Loki out with a civilian population was madness, but it was what they were doing.

The plan was this: throw a massive celebration that could put any party to shame, put Thor in the spotlight on Avenger’s tower, wait for Loki to gatecrash. 

After much debate, the team had decided that Loki would go directly for Thor, rather than some indirect method. None of them could be entirely certain, least of all Thor, who was trapped between the dreadful memory of the last time this had happened with his brother, and the hope to see him in person again. If they could capture his brother, maybe he could speak some reason into the lost god. 

—-

The roar of the crowd below was immense. It wasn’t the cheer of devotion necessarily, but joy certainly. There was more than one person in the city that wasn’t going to pass up an invitation to party. The mood inside the tower was grim, however. Only Tony seemed to be getting any entertainment out of it. The team was too focused to enjoy the moment.

“Just give them your biggest smile, and keep talking,” Tony coached the blond god. 

“My words have limits, I am not as talented as my brother,” Thor told him. 

“They don’t care what you say,” Tony smiled back. “As long as you’re there.” 

“Let’s get on with it,” Natasha interrupted, gesturing towards the balcony. 

With a nod of resignation Thor walked out onto the balcony, a wall of sound greeting him. As his voice boomed out over the crowd, the team watched for the slightest sign of the trickster from inside. Minutes passed.

“Status report,” Fury’s voice said from an earpiece in Steve’s ear. 

“Negative,” Steve said.

“It’s the same on the field,” Fury said, unable to hide his disappointment.

Steve’s head whipped over when he heard a clatter from the corner of the room. Quietly he noted that it was just Tony, picking up a metal bracelet he’d dropped on the floor. He didn’t want to get thrown out of a window again, it appeared. Now that he was looking at him, Steve found himself thinking that Tony had been acting a little odd lately. The billionaire was anxiously running his hand back and forth over the bracelet, deep in thought. “You okay over there?” Steve asked. Tony didn’t answer. “Tony,” he said with force. The man looked up at him with contemplative eyes. Steve wasn’t sure why, but he felt a sudden hint of pity for Tony.

“Great,” Tony answered. “Just waiting for that diva of a god to show up so that we can get this show over with.” 

“I don’t think Loki’s going to show up,” Steve said. “Fury said they haven’t spotted him out on the field and he’s not here with his brother so maybe it’s time for a plan B.” 

“We don’t have a plan B,” Tony said. “It’s not like we know where the son of a bitch is,” he said, his voice raising, though Tony didn’t notice. The words just started coming faster and faster. “Loki gets to just waltz off to wherever he wants. Loki gets to just run around and fuck shit up and we have to sit here waiting for that idiot to grace us with his presence.” 

“We’ll get him,” Steve said, with as much reassurance as he could. “We all thought we were doing the right thing last time he was here, Tony. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Damn right we’ll get him,” Tony said dismissively, crossing his arms and looking out at Thor on the balcony. The heir to Asgard seemed to have forgotten his earlier concern and was truly enjoying the attention he was receiving. Well, at least someone was happy. 

More time passed. As Loki’s appearance seemed less and less likely, the team eased up, more disappointed than relieved. Tony was just about to take out a bottle of whiskey when Jarvis’ voice echoed through the room.

“Loki Laufeyson is in custody,” Jarvis said.

“What? Where?” Steve was the first to respond.

“In the downstairs holding cell.”

“Who’s with him?” Tony said. 

“No one, sir.” 

The team stopped their movements and looked at each other.

“This has trap written all over it,” Bruce’s voice of reason said from the back of the room. 

“How is he in custody?” Tony addressed Jarvis.

“I administered the poison via airborne transmission when he entered the premises, sir. He seems to be quite incapacitated.”

“Yeah, but why would he go straight to the holding cell?” Clint said.

“Maybe because it’s the room he knew best?”

“This doesn’t seem right,” Bruce said.

“Even if it’s a trap, he’s here and we’re losing time before he escapes again,” said Tony. “Jarvis, role surveillance footage of Loki’s entry and current surveillance feed.” 

With varying states of surprise the team watched as the green god appeared from thin air into the chamber, as he crumpled over as a fog filled the air. Presently he was lying there on the ground. “Jarvis, administer more poison, just to be sure.”

“Sir, the parameters of what qualifies as an instantly lethal dose is unknown.” 

“That’s unimportant,” Tony said, already halfway through the door. 

“Should we tell Thor?” Steve called out, looking over his shoulder and out the other door, where the god seemed unaware. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Bruce said, gesturing for the team to leave. Natasha was the last one to leave the room, torn between watching Bruce push his way past that PR team around to Thor and running down to the basement. 

It was rage that propelled Tony past Steve, down the hall. This might have amused Steve, if the shorter man hadn’t shoved him before outrunning him. “Tony!” He called out, that familiar sinking feeling in stomach coming back. It was the there-goes-impulsive-Tony feeling. When Tony made up his mind, Steve knew he had little command over him.

That feeling gave way to horror when he rounded the corner and caught up. 

—-

Tony hit the floor, dropping to his knees with a loud crack. He didn’t give a shit. It was the fastest way down, and god he hoped it startled Loki. The ruffled mess of raven hair didn’t move, and instantly Tony’s hand was at Loki’s throat, throttling him into consciousness. 

“Get up you manipulative son of a bitch,” he snarled. “Open your eyes or I’ll shoot every last drop of poison into your wicked veins.” 

Loki did as he asked, unveiling those green circlets like curtains in a way that made it clear to Tony that the god had been conscious the entire time. 

For a split second Tony was still, his heart racing. He knew those eyes too well, he thought. They reminded him of things, things that were not real and didn’t really happen, he thought angrily, pushing the thoughts away. “You manipulated me and you lied to me,” Tony said. 

“Of course I did,” Loki said, sitting up, pushing Tony aside like a strand of hair. 

“I should’ve let you die,” Tony said. “But I took pity on you. I won’t make the same mistake again.” 

“Are you sure about that, Stark?” Loki said, taking the mortal’s face in his hands and running his thumb over the man’s chin. 

Tony shoved him back. What. the. fuck.

“Tony!” Steve appeared in the door frame. “Don’t move!” 

Tony could see Loki grin out of the corner of his eye, could feel the muscles in the limber creature’s body flex. 

Clint and Natasha appeared in the door frame behind him. “He doesn’t look incapacitated,” Natasha said quietly. 

The words hadn’t been meant for him, but they were what Tony needed to hear for it to all make sense. Loki knew it too, and the moment their eyes met the room went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

Tony’s back hit something cold and hard. Stone. He thought angrily, pushing back at the figure that was now over him. Suddenly his hands were empty and the figure was gone. Sitting back, he surveyed the room, not taking in what any of it was, intent only on finding Loki.

But he wasn’t there.

“Bastard,” Tony said, uncertain if Loki heard him. For a while he waited, staring into the dark, seething and angry. “Miserable fuck,” Tony said at last, standing up. 

There didn’t seem to be any way in or out of the room. That was the only thing that Tony cared to notice. It was just black stone, from floor to high ceiling. Some of the walls were wet with condensation. Looking up, Tony could make out nothing but the high chandelier, lit by rows of sickly yellow candles. “Festive,” Tony muttered. He took in a deep breath and thought he heard water drops hitting a surface somewhere, one at a time. But then the sounds were gone and he wondered if they were his imagination. 

Tony knew now that the poison hadn’t worked. Whether it was just that Loki was never suffering from it in the first place, or that he had an immunity now, Tony didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Not really. 

It was worse to think that Loki had allowed himself to suffer through such atrocious indignities just to slink his way past Tony’s resistance. Loki had played on his insecurities, his pride. And for what? 

Tony thought about the god laying on the ground below him, hair fanned out around his manic face. Tony remembered. He remembered all the dreams. They’d just been dreams, he’d told himself. Just a fucked up firing of neurons. Tony thought about the wedge those dreams had been driving between him and Pepper in the past couple of weeks and sighed, running a hand through his hair. They’d made him feel like he was cheating on her. How was Pepper going to react when she found out about this? How was he going to get out of this?

Well, he thought. There might be more clues in the room. It was circular, maybe two and a half meters. The walls were lined with short shelves stuffed with musty books, suffering from the humid environment, no doubt. The first one he picked up was written in runes. They were probably all like that, he thought, dropping it on the ground. Privately he hoped that pissed the god off. There was also a small wooden desk, but all of the drawers were empty. It struck him that the room had not been used in some time, and that it had never been intended as a well, what was it now? A library, he supposed. A forgotten and converted prison cell. 

So Tony started pulling back the shelves, feeling along the dimly lit walls for a way out. A room with no door or window. He tried not to panic. 

Instead he looked up at the chandelier, wondering if there was an opening there in the ceiling. The way that the walls ended in a cone shape made him think that it was possible to lift the chandelier out like a manhole on a sewer. Perhaps that was the way out. Maybe he could stack all of the shelves on top of each other to see, he considered. When it occurred to him that he had nothing better to do he did just that, vindictively knocking all of the books onto the floor as he toppled each shelf. Thirty minutes later he was disappointed to find that the ceiling didn’t offer a way out. For a brief moment he considered the fire in front of him, of burning all the books. Death by smoke inhalation. No, that was not an option. He wouldn’t give Loki the satisfaction. 

He kicked aside some of the books on the ground, making a place for himself on the cold stone. He would’ve felt terrible about the books, if he didn’t know who they belonged to. Well, at least there was reading material. He flipped open to a random page with strange runes and stared blankly, apathetically. He wished he could read them, so that he could forget. “You’re a real bastard,” he said to his captive, knowing he wouldn’t hear. “Wherever you are.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“Son of a bitch!” Fury screamed, because there was little else he could do, really. This was beyond out of control. This was a disaster in the worst possible way.

One minute he’d been told that they had the Asgardian in custody, the next minute he was told that Tony Stark and Loki had gone missing, and then he had watched as the insane god had dropped a civilian screaming from Stark tower, his face plastered over a hundred news channels. Thor had tried to save the civilian, he really had. 

They’d made Loki appear though, hadn’t they? That had been the goal. But the poison didn’t work and they’d just invited the most dangerous thing they could imagine into the heart of the city.

Fury watched as the two gods duked it out, as crowds fled. The death toll climbed again on the evening news from accidental deaths in the chaos. Fury had lost three SHIELD agents. 

Then he lost Loki. 

The god vanished as quickly as he’d come, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

“We should’ve let him die,” Clint said to the team. It had been a few hours since they’d gotten off conference call with SHIELD. They’d washed off the blood of battle and tried to return to a sense of normalcy, but things were not normal, and that’s why they were all in the kitchen together at midnight. 

“Although I am furious with what my brother has done I thank you for saving his life,” Thor said, short and clipped. There was a long gash on his face from Loki, and he had simply let the blood congeal there. 

“What do you think about the poison,” Natasha asked Bruce, ahead of the game. She knew he’d disappeared into his room when they got back, and she was certain he’d reviewed it.

“Is it a compound that Tony found an antidote to? Yes. Was it making Loki sick?” Bruce took off his glasses and looked at them to stall time. “Probably not.” 

“I shoved Pringles chips into that god’s mouth and made a duck bill,” Clint said. “Of course it was making him sick. I would’ve been smeared across the floor if it weren’t.” 

“He was doing it to get to Tony,” Steve said. “Haven’t you noticed how weird Tony’s been acting?” 

They were quiet for a while. 

“The man of iron has been of his usual deportment,” Thor said. 

“Except for that he’s been jumpy and angry,” Steve said. “The way he looked at his suit bracelets today, I knew he was…scared.” 

Bruce shifted in his seat. “That’s a normal reaction to have to Loki,” he said calmly. 

“Then when I found them downstairs, Tony wasn’t just in fight mode,” Steve said. “It was personal. He was,” Steve paused for a moment. “Unhinged. I think Loki’s gotten inside his mind somehow.” 

The team looked to Thor for elaboration. He looked away. “Is it possible for his magic to work on someone’s mind?” Natasha prompted him.

Thor looked down at the kitchen tile. “Yes,” he said quietly. “But it is not Loki’s preferred method of—-“

“Manipulation,” Natasha finished for him. “He likes playing mind games.”

“Yes,” Thor said again, such a burden hanging in his voice that it was almost embarrassing to hear. 

“Tony’s a genius,” Steve said quietly. “He has a chance at out smarting Loki.”

“Let us hope for the man of iron’s sake that you are right,” Thor said, and the team fell silent. They kept finding excuses to stay in the kitchen together, for the comfort of company, all too aware of the silences that Tony would’ve filled in, the laughter that would have been in the room.

—-

Hours were passing with Tony lying on that cold stone floor, staring up at the god damn candles on that tacky chandelier. With nothing but his memories to play tormentor, Tony tried to fall into sleep, but it was impossible. He was afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid of who he might find there. 

A few candles gave out, and the room grew dimmer. 

“Did you miss me?” A savagely sophisticated voice said, echoing all around the room. It paused, and Tony could just feel the waves of anger in that pause. “You’ve been busy,” the voice said.

It was Loki. Of course it was Loki. Tony knew, and he didn’t want to get up off the ground and check. He wanted to disappear among the toppled shelves and old books. He jumped when the wild whites of Loki’s eyes appeared in the darkness above him. Long tendrils of black hair fell around that pale, skeletal face. A stripe of blood crossed the god’s face like a mask across his eyes. He grinned, a long, toothy grin, above unkind eyes. 

All of the rage that Tony had felt melted away. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to overcome the fear that he felt looking up into that face. This was terrifying and dangerous and he was cornered and was Loki…checking him out? 

Tony sat up, pulling himself back away from that face. This couldn’t be happening, it had to be a dream, but lately his dreams were more frightening than nightmares.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki reveals himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

“Frightened?” He asked. But he knew.

“Scared, my pet?” He stood over the man, nothing but a pillar of sheer intimidation. 

What could Tony do but return the punch? “You know what’s so fucked up about you?” The god cocked an eyebrow, as though it were a charity to play along with the slow wit of the mortal. “You’re obsessed with freedom and yet you’ve made yourself into a prison guard.” 

“I like to think of myself as a care taker,” Loki said, gently brushing a lock of dark hair behind his ear. “What would I have done if injury were to come to your person in New York? I couldn’t have you looking like this now,” he said, one flat hand gesturing past his blood stained face, “could I?” 

Tony snorted out a breath as loudly as he could without sounding silly. “You seem to be rather capable of healing yourself. Do you really need to keep your doctor?” His eyes shot daggers up at the god, baiting him. “Want me to mix up a little remedy for your baby bruises or just kiss it away?” Instantly he regretted saying the last bit. It was more inviting than patronizing. 

“I had rather hoped so,” the being above him answered, unsettling in his honesty. Tony liked it better when he was lying. He knew the honesty was just a more sophisticated form of manipulation.

“Not happening,” Tony said, looking away from Loki. Uncomfortably, he noted that the candle light was quite…soothing. In his peripheral vision he saw Loki’s hand gesture, ever so slightly. When he looked up the bookshelves had moved back to their original position, musty books on the shelves again.

Loki walked away from him then to take a book off the shelf. “These are some of my favorites,” he said deep within his throat, an oddly confessional mutter. He set the book back. Slowly, he turned his head back to Tony. He looked tired, Tony realized. Weary. Loki licked his lips, in thought. He was silent. For a while, they just looked at each other, and Tony found himself becoming less afraid as he recognized more of the being in front of him. Loki was becoming familiar again. 

The less afraid he became, the angrier Tony was. At last he was the one to break the quiet. “That was a shitty thing you did.” 

Loki’s shoulders tensed briefly before a well worn indifference masked his features. “Which thing,” he asked dryly. 

“Putting yourself in our captivity to gain my trust,” Tony said. “Feigning an illness like—-” he clenched his fist. “Like the one I had so I would identify with you! That is fucked up!”

Loki shrugged, as if to agree that it was. 

“And using that to manipulate me into spending time with you, you know, we were actually ready to save your life. In spite of everything that you did, we wanted to save you! And this is how you repay us.” 

“I saved your life by bringing you here,” Loki lied.

“Saved me from what? The destruction you brought? Whose blood is that on your face?!” 

With a spiteful glare Loki lifted his hand to his face, dragging his pointer finger across the dried blood. Slowly he brought it to his lips and closed his mouth around it, pulling it out with a pop. His eyes flashed wide for a millisecond before his voice answered with distant malice, “Thor’s.” 

Tony pulled himself back further. He couldn’t stand for fear of antagonizing Loki, but he didn’t want to be close either. 

“He’s not dead,” Loki said. He stood over Tony in the flickering, dim yellow light. Though Tony could see his outline, it felt as though his presence were everywhere in that little room. Loki took one step closer, just to watch Tony pull away again. “So frightened. Do you remember nothing, Stark?” 

“I remember a manipulative liar,” Tony said, voice ringing with rage. 

“What else,” Loki said calmly. 

“A god with brother issues that thinks it’s funny to lock me up.” 

“Is that all?” Loki asked, looking over the floor with utmost patience. 

“What do you want me to say?” Tony wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

“It’s more of what I want you to moan,” Loki replied, a glimmer of a smirk playing itself out on his face. Tony really couldn’t be sure in the dim lighting. 

“Is that a threat?” 

“It’s an invitation,” Loki said, taking another pace forward. 

Tony’s heart was pounding now. He could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. Damn it. Quickly, he rose to his feat, unable to escape the cry of his body to run. “You’re manipulative and destructive,” Tony said, voice wavering. “I won’t.” 

Loki stepped backwards. “I am not incapable of honesty, Stark.” His back hit the table in the room and he simply lifted himself onto it and sat down. “It’s true I wanted to rip your heart out.” 

“What a surprise,” Tony said. 

Loki felt the blood on his face with his fingers again. As he looked down at his darkened fingers he said, “You know you’re playing with the darkness. Yet you call upon me. Now that I call you back you’re surprised?” He sighed, looking weary again. “I’m not the only liar in this room.” 

Tony felt Loki’s eyes on him, blinking like a predator. “You’re talking about dreams,” Tony said. He wished he hadn’t. He didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Dreams are not the same as sleep,” Loki said to the room, more so than Tony. “They are one of the few forms of magic you mortals have access to.” Tony found himself noticing that pale throat again as Loki looked up at the ceiling. “Those dreams we had were just as real as the waking world.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Is this an apology?” 

Loki was infront of him instantly. “I have nothing to apologize for, Stark.” One of his arms reached out to the wall beside Tony’s head. “You played this game,” he leaned away, truly smirking now. “You’re just mad that I’ve played it better.” 

In the back of his mind Tony realized that Loki was right. He still wanted Loki despite how fucked up it all was. Probably because it was fucked up, and that was what he wanted. He wanted…control. Or loss of it. It was an even exchange, somehow. Was Tony Stark calling the darkness? It was standing there in front of him. 

“Don’t hold yourself in such high esteem,” Loki told him. “This is simple. Want. Or not wanting.” Loki stepped back, evaluating Tony now. Did he still want him? Maybe he should just send the mortal back. He had ruined the Avengers for all of New York to see. Tony Stark was just a part of that plan. So what was he doing holding the mortal in this place, he asked himself. Loki ran his thumb over his lips, a soft breath escaping. This did not go unnoticed by Tony. Then Loki was gone, leaving Tony to wonder, trying to catch his breath.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questionable life decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

He left him that room, for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. There was no way to tell time, and Tony didn’t really want to. 

A short while after Loki left, the candles on the ceiling had remade themselves, restoring the room to the glowing dim it had been when Tony first arrived. It was some time before Tony noticed that there was a meal on the table as well, but he didn’t want it. 

Now Tony had something else to consider. 

Did he want the darkness? Here he was, trapped in a dark little room. No Jarvis, no scotch, no multi million dollar fixtures. He was lying on the cold stone floor again. Absently he put a hand over the arc reactor in his chest and closed his eyes. He let a dream return to him, remembered those sharp incisors running themselves down his collarbone, hands on either side of his biceps, pinning his arms down. Like a fire his lust had consumed him whole. Did he want that again? 

Loki was giving him the choice. 

—-

 

Loki left the man of iron to think. Doubt had not crossed the god’s mind a single time since his plans had begun. Seeing the mortal whimpering before him now was…interesting. It was intriguing in the rush of power Loki felt, but he wanted Tony pushing back at him, challenging him like before.   
With a dull clank Loki’s armor hit the floor. He summoned a bucket of water and a rag to clean it by hand. The exercise would allow him to think and consider. He started with his helmet, the cloth turning crimson with each stroke along the blood stained metal. Blood pooled on the water as he dipped the rag in it. 

He remembered a fresh pool of blood pooling in Stark’s shoulder where his teeth had sunk in. It was amusing the first time, the sheer lust that spread across the man’s face, mingled with fear. He knew it was danger he was playing with, and he wanted it anyway. 

Gently, Loki set the helmet down and picked up one of his arm guards. He thought of Stark laughing in Avenger’s tower, calling for praise on Thor. Water hit the floor, tainted with dried blood. He thought of Tony turning away from him and felt a burn in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t satisfying to take the mortal. It was Tony’s wanting the god that made him so…Loki set the piece of armor down. His physical being made no secret of his own lust for the mortal. 

To the mirror now, Loki looked, noting the blood that had stained the strands of hair unprotected by his helmet. He burned it out of his hair with magic that was pure heat, leaving his hair unmarred. With a gentle snap of his fingers Thor’s blood was gone, and Loki looked as clean as it was possible for Loki to look. He glanced around the room, at the blood and the armor around him. Had he not told Stark that he called for the darkness? Loki would hold nothing back now, none of the darkness. If he was going to pursue this, he was going to fall hard. It was a risk, sure, but Loki was feeling self-destructive, something that the mortal was no stranger to. 

—-

Self-destruction. No matter how Tony fought it, the impulse crept back up on him again . It was intoxicating, and he so wanted to give into it. He wanted pure Id, pure desire. The moment Tony let himself remember those dreams, it felt as though he were standing on a cliff. To jump would be bliss, and he chose not to think about what lay at the bottom of it. Darkness, he knew. Insanity, maybe. Loki for sure. 

—-  
Now Tony only had Loki’s return to think of. How would he answer the god? What would happen when he did? Was there any going back from it?   
Tony’s mind wandered to a time, months ago, when he’d spent a somber evening talking to Thor at the tower. That night Thor had been uncharacteristically downtrodden, and Tony was never one to pass on an opportunity to offer a drink. Somewhere before the beer and after the whiskey the blond god’s eyes had glazed over, recalling a time far before Tony was born. There was no malice in the way that Thor spoke of his brother. That night Tony thought it was the first time he’d really realized just how much things had changed between the brothers. It was hard to fathom that a millennium of history existed there. 

Thor had said that Loki was clever, responsible, overly sensitive. With a sad sort of smile he recalled a time that he and the warriors three had taken Loki on a hunting trip as children. Loki had cried over the kill, and they’d never let him forget it. It had been an embarrassment for everyone involved. It was hard to imagine a being that derived joy from a carving an eyeball out of a man’s face crying over death as a child. It was hard for Tony to imagine Loki as anyone other than a city-leveling maniac with an ego trip. It was easy for Thor though. Thor could remember. Maybe that was why it was easier for him to forgive.

At least, that’s what Tony had thought that evening, months ago. Now it was different. Although Tony couldn’t say how, he knew that fragile piece still existed in the god. Why else was he here, relatively safe in this room? This was not the act of a being that took without thought of consequence. Though, it was undeniable that Loki was a part of the darkness as well. Tony had the bite mark to prove it. He didn’t blame the god, though. Loki simply was, and Tony knew that to choose him would be to choose chaos. He might get the side of Loki that trailed his finger across Tony’s cheek just to watch the way it made him react, and he might get the part that threw Tony out of a window without a second thought. 

Sighing, Tony rolled over on the hard floor. Maybe the damage had already been done. Maybe there wasn’t really a choice at all. He already knew what he was going to choose. 

——

Loki ran a slender hand through his hair, massaging his head as he did so. What would the mortal’s answer be? If it was no, there was going to be a serious gap in Loki’s plans for however long it took the god to find something else to occupy himself with. He hoped it was yes. Then he looked back at the armor he’d finished polishing, at the bloody stained bucket and murky water. Just to remind himself that yes, that was what he was now. And there was no going back.

—-

The room dropped by ten degrees. Pine needle and snowy morning air, the crackle of a fire, and something Tony had never smelt before permeated the room. It was a showy appearance, compared to the way Loki had crept out of the shadows before. When Tony didn’t immediately see the god in the dim light, he panicked. Just for a moment. What if it wasn’t really him, what if it was someone else, what would he do if he wasn’t given the chance to see Loki and continue the story? 

It was him though, Tony noted with a sigh of relief. He was standing off in the shadows, trailing his finger up and down the spine of a book. He wasn’t looking at Tony. He wasn’t inviting him to speak, either. 

Tony rose from the floor, determination setting into his features. Like before, he walked towards the taller being. Without moving his person, the green eyes flickered towards the mortal, evaluating him. It was unnerving, how he seemed to see everything. Irritating, even. None the less, Tony’s solid brown eyes found the god’s fickle ones, setting them in a steadfast glare. After a moment a small smile crept up on both men’s faces, although neither would’ve been able to say who it was that grinned first. 

“Have you reached a decision, mortal?” 

“You know that I have,” Tony said, close now. 

“Do share,” Loki replied, sounding bored. Tony wasn’t fooled. He saw the twitch in the immortal’s eyebrow. It signaled interest in spite of itself. 

“I’ve made worse decisions,” Tony answered. “So, yes. Whatever this is, consider me in until one of us gets bored.” 

Loki turned in the darkness, feral in his repose. The god took in a breath, holding very, very still. Before he could say anything, Tony knew that the fire was going to consume him whole.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

His breath hitched in his lips, rattling between his teeth as every muscle in him tightened like steel. He just had to hold still for a moment before the world came crashing in on him.

Loki needed that pause, and Tony read it in him like paint on a wall. It was so blatantly obvious to the mortal that all Loki could do was watch his approach, the inches close between them, as he seized command. The bastard. 

That caught breath escaped from Loki like a storm, a truly uninhibited moan released with it. Tony pushed Loki against the bookshelf, knowing that it was his only opportunity and probably the last time that he’d have the upper hand. The god’s spine smacked into the sharp wooden boards. He caught himself with his elbows against the shelves, but Tony was already against him, greedily seeking out bare skin with his lips. He sighed, throwing his head back to allow the mortal better access. He allowed his eyes to roll back into his head, smiling. Tony was trying so hard to have the upper hand, and yet, as Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, they both knew better. 

Carelessly Loki directed Tony’s movements then, comfortably in control now. He would let Tony have his way for a little longer, if only to show that he could grant it. And revoke it. 

Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, pushing hard, just to hold the god’s lips against him, thrashing his tongue with a precise push along those sharp teeth with destructive relish. The god obliged, pulling Tony harder against him with his locked arms, then pulling the man’s front teeth hard and aggressively with his tongue before smoothly slipping out so quickly that the mortal blinked, dazed for a fleeting moment. Loki chuckled, smoothly and darkly, so low that Tony wasn’t sure he’d heard the sound. His thoughts were erased in the next moment however, the sudden sensation of bare skin everywhere short circuiting any hope at higher reasoning the man had ever had. 

Loki spun him around now, effortlessly. Vaguely Tony was aware of being pressed up against one of the stone walls. It was Loki’s turn. 

The god granted himself another laugh. 

“What,” Tony said, eyes focused on the god’s chest, uncertain. Loki laughed again. 

“Nothing,” Loki answered, sliding his hand under Tony’s head to lift it. Still, Tony refused to meet his eyes. He knew it was the last scrap of power he had, well aware that Loki could do as he pleased otherwise. A dark, mirthful laugh echoed off the walls again. Tony felt a kiss meet his lips again and returned it in full, unquestioning. 

He bucked his hips forward, just to be pushed back against the wall again. Again Tony pushed back, just to be slammed into the wall again, the god above him clearly amused. Loki ran his tongue along Tony’s neck again, just to look up and lean into Tony’s ear, sliding one long, pointy tooth down his ear lobe slowly. Tony wasn’t sure if he was more turned on or terrified. Vaguely he was aware of Loki’s hands on his hips, repositioning him. “This room is soundproof,” he murmured as Tony felt a wetness inside him, knowing damn well what it meant, “if you like.” 

“It’s always a show with you, isn’t it,” Tony muttered back, wishing fervently that Loki would push inside him already, the anticipation killing him. He opened his mouth, hoping to add something more witty, but all that came out was an impatient pant. With one hand, Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s short hair, burying his face against the mortal’s shoulder as the hand came free, just to return to Tony’s hip. Tony felt the god’s teeth prick his skin, just to let go again. Tony sighed and stole a kiss from the god, knowing it would provoke him. It worked.

“SHIIIiiii—-“Tony swallowed a breath of air, then let it go. He felt like he was melting, like he couldn’t tell where he existed, aware only of an insistence that it not stop. Sweat dripped from his skin, rolling down the other body that was pushing into him now, as Tony’s arms tried to find a part of the god that he hadn’t touched already. Anything to bring him closer, deeper. He could hear the moans, but they were nothing compared to his own. Loki was slowing down now, taking his time, just to tease Tony, he was certain. “Just, fucking—-” Tony gasped, “Keep,” he moaned, “going.” 

“Gone,” Loki whispered with a smirk. Despite the mop of sweaty hair and flushed face he managed to look regal, the jerk. Every nerve was raw and spent in the mortal underneath him. Realizing that was enough to release him as well, a satisfied sigh lazing its way past Tony and echoing around the tiny room. 

The deity stepped back, watching with satisfaction as the mortal before him sank down against the wall, contentment etched in all of his features. Tony sunk down, closing his eyes. Loki took in a deep breath, running his eyes up and down the man’s features, as if he could capture the essence before him.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Tony said, finally. 

“Oh?” Loki said, uncertain of what exactly the man wanted. 

“Come here,” Tony commanded. Loki obliged, in spite of himself. He lowered himself down against the wall where Tony was. “We’re going to have to work on a couple of things,” Tony said, resting his head against Loki’s shoulder.

“Was that not suffi—-” Loki began, pretentious as ever. 

“You’re not going to run off and leave me feeling used,” Tony said, eyes still closed, breath still catching up. He felt Loki take in a breath to speak beside him and cut him off instantly. “I can see it in you. You’re scared and so you’re going to run. Well tough shit. Everyone’s scared.” 

“I’m not sure I—-“

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand, exhausted but resolute. “Just because I agreed to this doesn’t mean I don’t get a say in it. You’re staying here. Now.” 

“I’m a god you assuming creature, I can do as I please,” Loki’s familiar growl stated.

“Shut up,” Tony replied, not bothering to look over. He squeezed Loki’s hand harder. “Just shut up.” 

“Oh,” Loki said in a whisper, staring up into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an ambiguous ending will be making room for another beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not own the characters, nor the Marvel universe. This work is not associated with Marvel, and this work does not in any way profit from any of the content. This work is intended only for fans' personal enjoyment, not monetary.

The hours passed slowly that night, peacefully morphing into one another as the darkness grew, giving way to a lightless morning. 

—-  
The candles above them burnt out of their own accord. Loki had watched them with curiosity, dimly wondering why their spell work was failing. Under different circumstances he would’ve cared to find out, but not now. 

He listened to Tony’s breathing, finding it quaintly mortal until the man began to snore, after which Loki guiltlessly punched him to make the insufferable sound cease. The man just muttered and rolled over, murmuring to someone in a dream. 

Idly he ran his fingers over the hand Tony had held onto. Had he learned nothing? Was he really doing this again? He had to admit though, it was comforting to have someone else be in control. As much as he thrived on chaos, he admired the moments when the chaos he was so capable of manipulating went out of his control. He just didn’t think that control would end up in the hands of Tony. Loki didn’t think Tony would realize that though. Not yet. And when he did, well, Loki would just lie his way out of admitting to it. 

Now, however, Loki had to decide what exactly he was going to do with Tony. Keep him here? Send him back? In his dreams Tony stirred again, incoherently talking with someone. 

—-

In his dreams Tony found himself walking across a hillside, green grass and wildflowers blowing in a warm wind. The further he walked, the more anticipation he felt. It was frightening, and yet he kept traveling towards it. He came up over another hill to see a valley below and felt the air drop cold. Blades of grass were bent over and slender in shrouds of silver and white. It’s the first frost of the year, a voice said in his head. A familiar voice that he couldn’t quite place in his dream. 

—-

When the last candle burnt out Loki found himself tiring, ready to fall asleep. It was also the time that Tony decided he was ready to wake up. Irritation crackled through the god, but he was tolerant of Tony’s morning hello and unsurprised by the words that followed. 

“Are you going to keep me in the dark forever or…?” 

“I thought we discussed this, Stark.” 

“I mean your spooky chandelier and this archaic room. No offense, but it’s not my style.” 

“I apologize for the lack of leather furniture and incessant machines,” Loki said dully. 

“I’m going to tell Jarvis you said that,” Tony answered. 

Loki took in a long breath. The mortal was irritating him now. For a moment he considered Tony’s safety, and finding he was satisfied that no harm would come, said, “I trust you can handle the situation at your tower?” 

“Not alone,” Tony said playfully. 

“Avengers Tower,” Loki said, devoid of patience. “I have no interest in such a trivial matter.” 

Why did he have to ruin this, Tony thought at the same time he remembered his city and felt anger rising up. “Yeah, I keep forgetting how trivial New York is to you,” he said, standing. “Maybe I’ll pay Asgard a visit and give it the same treatment.” He was surprised to hear Loki snicker. “What?” Tony said sharply.

“They’d never let you in,” Loki answered, unable to conceal his amusement. Then he stood up, and although Tony could see nothing in the darkness, he could feel that looming presence beside him. A breath caught in his throat. 

“This is the only place we’ll meet,” the god’s voice whispered into his ear. “I’ll be calling,” he said. 

Tony found himself standing in Avengers Tower, feeling completely disconnected from the world he now stood in. Before the needs of his Midgardian life could come rushing back, his responsibilities to his city, his team, his company, Pepper…he wondered if it’d been real. Then he realized he had been sent back completely naked and was standing in his living room, and realized, yes it had been real, the bastard. He was probably off laughing to himself somewhere now. Tony grinned. He’d have to pay Loki back the next time he saw the god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this work! Please take a moment to leave a note so that I can get an idea for future directions to take this series for you. Thank you!


End file.
